The present invention generally relates to a lift and a system for elevating a trailer and a method for lifting and storing the trailer. More specifically, the lift guides and/or elevates the trailer onto, for example, a wall. In addition, the lift may have a bracket for storing the trailer on the wall.
A trailer, such as a trailer attached to, for example, a motorcycle, is generally used infrequently throughout the year. When not in use, a problem may arise in storing the trailer. Generally, the trailer is stored in a garage. However, if no garage is available or if the trailer is unable to fit in the garage, the trailer may be stored at, for example, a storage facility, a shed, an outside area, or the like. If the trailer is stored outside, the trailer may be, for example, damaged by weather, vandalized or stolen.
Of course, storing the trailer in the garage requires space within the garage and may prevent storing other items in the garage. Storing the trailer on a rack suspended from a ceiling such that the trailer is elevated above the floor is known. To use the rack, the trailer must be hoisted on the rack for storage. Hoisting the trailer is difficult and cumbersome. Usually more than one person is required to lift the trailer to the rack for storage.
The known rack is often difficult to use and does not adequately allow the trailer to be easily and quickly placed in, or removed from, the storage position. In addition, the rack does not permit the user to store the trailer in a vertical position on, for example, a wall.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved apparatus, a system and a method for a lift mountable to a wall for lifting and storing a trailer that may be accomplished by a single person. Additionally, a need exists for an improved apparatus, system and method for automatically lifting and/or storing a trailer on a wall.
The present invention generally relates to a lift and a system for elevating a trailer and a method for using the same. More specifically, the lift guides and/or elevates the trailer onto a wall. In addition, the lift may have a bracket for storing the trailer on the wall.
To this end, in an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for lifting a trailer from a floor to a wall wherein the floor and the wall are perpendicularly arranged with respect to each other is provided. The apparatus has a frame, a connector and an elevating means. The connector is associated with the frame and connects the frame to the trailer. The elevating means is connected to the frame wherein the elevating means advances the frame from a starting position on the floor to an end position on the wall.
In an embodiment, the apparatus has a bracket wherein the trailer is locked onto the bracket.
In an embodiment, the apparatus has a wheel attached to the frame.
In an embodiment, the apparatus has a cable and pulley associated with the elevating means.
In an embodiment, the apparatus has a first rail, a second rail and a third rail associated with the frame wherein the first rail is connected to the second rail and the third rail connects the first rail to the second rail.
In an embodiment, the apparatus has a plate connecting the first rail and the second rail.
In an embodiment, the apparatus has a pin connecting the first rail and the second rail.
In an embodiment, the connector is a ball and hitch.
In an embodiment, the connector is a pin.
In an embodiment, the apparatus has a wheel guide associated with the frame to guide the frame between the starting position to the end position.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for lifting a trailer from a floor to a wall wherein the floor and the wall are perpendicularly arranged with respect to each other is provided. The method has the steps of: providing a frame; placing the trailer on the frame; and lifting the frame to a position against the wall for storage.
In an embodiment, the method further has the step of adjusting the frame for placing the trailer on the frame.
In an embodiment, the method further has the step of manually pulling the frame with a cable and pulley.
In an embodiment, the method further has the step of using a motor with a cable and pulley to lift the frame.
In an embodiment, the method further has the step of locking the frame in the position against the wall.
In an embodiment, the method further has the step of placing a wheel guide under the frame to guide the frame.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a system for lifting a trailer from a floor to a wall wherein the floor and the wall are perpendicularly arranged with respect to each other is provided. The system has a frame, a wall, and an elevating means. The elevating means is attached to the frame for lifting the frame from a first position to a second position onto the wall.
In an embodiment, the system has a connection means for connecting the trailer to the frame.
In an embodiment, the system has a bracket attached to the wall for supporting the frame in the second position.
In an embodiment, the system has a guide mechanism for guiding the frame as the elevating means lifts the frame.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a lift for elevating a trailer and a method and a system for lifting and storing the trailer wherein the apparatus is mountable to a wall.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a lift for elevating a trailer and a method and a system for lifting and storing the trailer wherein the apparatus stores a trailer.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a lift for elevating a trailer and a method and a system for lifting and storing the trailer wherein the apparatus has a motor which automatically elevates the trailer.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a lift for elevating a trailer and a method and a system for lifting and storing the trailer wherein the apparatus is mounted in a garage.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a lift for elevating a trailer and a method and a system for lifting and storing the trailer wherein the apparatus secures the trailer in a position for storage.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a lift for elevating a trailer and a method and a system for lifting and storing the trailer wherein the apparatus has a wheel guide.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a lift for elevating a trailer and a method and a system for lifting and storing the trailer wherein the apparatus may be adjusted to fit various sizes of trailers.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a lift for elevating a trailer and a method and a system for lifting and storing the trailer wherein the apparatus may be easily installed on a wall.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a lift for elevating a trailer and a method and a system for lifting and storing the trailer wherein the apparatus may be placed within the trailer and transported for use at an alternate location.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a lift for elevating a trailer and a method and a system for lifting and storing the trailer wherein the apparatus has a hand crank for manually elevating the trailer.